ALAB
by TheMumblingsOfMail
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing. The story takes place after the LABB case, when Beyond is captured and taken to jail. Beyonds POV, mild BxA and occasional swearing
1. Beyonds Profile

**Beyond Birthday**

Age: 21

Offense: The consecutive homicides, Trespassing, Evasion of arrest

Date of conviction: 22.4.12

Sentence: Life

Parents: Deceased

History: Prior charges of Theft when younger. His parents died when he was a young age and he was adopted into 'Wammy's house.'

Remarks: Beyond is a man of high intelligence, he evaded the best efforts of the police for over two months and is now refusing questioning and all psychiatric treatment. He admits fully to his crimes and seems, if anything, pleased with the result of them but does seem to lament over the fact he was caught. He often mocks those around him and takes full use of his superior intelligence over the other prisoners to play various mind games with those who dare to get close. He appears to be comfortable with his current position although many of those around him have noticed his tendency to self-harm and the blood splattered walls of his cells. At the moment he is being kept in isolation until more information can be recovered as to his crimes and exactly how he has already managed to 'acquire' weapons in his time at the prison.

Other: Beyond has no parents although in the case that he is released for parole or other causes he had been given permission to be under the guardianship of his closest relative 'Ryuzaki', whom Beyond refers to as L. This character, we are told is fully capable of this position because of his skills and influence over the world of justice. It is immediately clear that Beyond has a nigh-on unhealthy obsession toward this character although his opinions towards him vary greatly depending on Beyonds mood.


	2. Journey

**Journey**

I am travelling to my allocated prison. I have already established that there is less than a 1% chance that I could escape. Should I manage to there is virtually no possibility I would be able to avoid detection in my present state. Not that it matters, I have failed. My master plan has failed, I underestimated L's pawns and that was a fatal mistake. I challenged the world's greatest detective to a battle of minds, and I lost. Perhaps this is the fate that awaited me all along. No-one can change their death day; perhaps you cannot evade your fate either. I am being transported in a re-enforced truck, similar to those used to transport cash loads. There are no windows and I am separated from the driver by several layers of fine mesh. I am chained to the wall with handcuffs and some sort of neck collar which annoys me to no end, it is as though I am an animal and should therefore not be treated with any respect or dignity, I'm no longer a part of humanity. Kyahaha! I sound like one of my victims, cowering at the idea of losing. Oh wait, too late. My sight has been hindered with some sort of bandage, I'm guessing that they believe that I will somehow harm them by just gazing at them. If only! My bloody gaze does nothing more than taint my vision… and scare the hell out of people. Eugh, this van reeks of chemicals and metal, actually, it's not dissimilar to that of some of my crime scenes. I can see the victims before my eyes still… their numbers ticking away, right down… 3 2 1 Dead


	3. Arrival

**Arrival**

I have arrived at my cell. It's almost as though L had this room laid out for me just to piss me off… on second thought there is an 89% chance that he did. It is a square room, approximately 3m by 3m which contains a black mat, supposedly for me to 'sleep' on, but since when did I sleep? There's far too much that I might regret not being there for, I mean, what if someone dies in a horrible gruesome accident or requires a little push to overbalance and fall into the way of a convenient train and I miss it, hm? Anyway, the walls are perfectly flat, painted glossy grey -the worst of all colours, never seems to be able to make up its mind what side to be on- there also appear to be light in the middle of the room -always seems to be centre of attention, light, doesn't it?-, however it is separated from me by multiple layers of re-enforced sheeting, presumably so I can't destroy it or use it to kill something. There is nothing else in the room so I presume that I will be taken to the 'facilities' eventually. Yes, L is justice, he does not allow others to suffer… Kyahahaha, who am I kidding? That b*****d is only concerned with himself!


	4. Letter 'Home'

**Letter 'home'**

_To my guardian,_

_Greetings Wammy. I know that L will be reading this, so well done. I have lost, as you have most likely already established to me this was a battle between us, and you won. Should I have planned and executed the perfect murders, one that you would not, or could not have solved I would have won. Unfortunately for me this was not the case and I have ended up in this retched place. I thank you though L. When I was taken into that retched home and nigh-on tortured I learnt many things. Perhaps the most important of all was that whilst we were told and strived to be perfect, none of us were, because no-one ever is. There is a point of excellence that you may achieve but in the end, we all have flaws and that is what makes us interesting and different. Consider that every now and then when you are condemning all of those people without employing any emotion or even caring. Think about being human. Something you're not._

I sighed as I finished repeating to those words to the guard on the other side of the door. I was asked to repeat any words I would like to say to him so he could send on my message to whoever it was I wished to speak to. I decided on L on my third day of confinement, I believe it was supposed to be sooner, but no-one was brave enough to speak to me and tell me to hurry it up. Apparently even with concrete walls between us other humans do not find that they are able to communicate with me. Ha. I might as well stop there. That is the story of my life. No-one speaking to me unless it was required. Though there is always the exception to the rule. In my case this was A. But he's gone now.


	5. 8 Years Later

**8 years later**

This place still reeks… it is commonly said that, should you spend enough time around something, it will fade into your subconscious. That, in this case, is a lie. It smells exactly the same as it did when I arrived, overwhelming chemicals and, faintly, blood. The air is stale, just about breathable, I have often wondered if they are trying to kill us with some sort of drug that is inhaled but, as of yet, I have not died –evidently.- I have been offered classes that would allow me to escape this box but I refuse. Not only would that involve some sort of interaction with other members of this fun little party the only class I am interested in is animal care, since it is the only one that doesn't teach you anything, technically. I was once told that to care for something is second nature, but to hurt something is first. I think that explains nigh-on every situation I have ever been in. But back to the classes, they are taught by other inmates which does show the level of boredom and lack of funding, however more importantly, it means I know everything they could teach. That's what you get when you go to a school for geniuses. But despite my protests I believe a certain detective –who, incidentally, has put most of these prisoners here including myself- told the superiors of my interest in animals and I was assigned care of a gerbil, of all things, but this creature was different, it was an infant, never done anything wrong, most likely never seen the light of day. Something of this beauty and innocence did not belong here, I looked after it, saw it grow and, eventually, die. It was as though it was some cruel symbolism, when you enter this place all that is still good within you is either killed or nurtured. For me I suppose it would be the latter, I mean, I'm yet to kill anything… yet. Although some may argue there is not much good left in me. That got me thinking about A, what if he had ended up in a place like this? He would never deserve to have his freedom stripped from him in such a way.


	6. Flashback

_/Flashback/_

It is a beautiful day, much like those envisioned by romantic novelists when a fated couple meet, clear blue sky, trees in beautiful blossom, the suns light caressing every surface it touched. But as I look out this scene does not at all match my mood. My idol, one of only two people in the world that matter to me had practically ignored me. Yesterday he had arrived on one of his rare visits, announcing that he wished to speak to his successors. A and myself included, of course, since we were the first prototypes.

That afternoon we were called to L's quarters after being told that we were not to take up too much of our mentors precious time. The younger children were called on first; just as well really, they wouldn't have been able to sit still for much longer, especially now there was just a few meters between them and their hero, L.

A and I waited patiently until, finally, we were called to enter his room. We each placed a comforting hand on the others and entered, however as I did so I was pulled back, not roughly, but with enough force to make me stagger backwards into a vice-like grip. I gazed up into the eyes of Wammy, founder of the house, and his steely gaze bored into the blood red of my own. Whilst L was speaking to A I was able to do nothing more than stand patiently outside, held there by his eyes and gaze. For how long I was stood there I do not know but after what seemed like an eternity I was finally let free and I entered the room, vaguely wondering why it was I was not allowed to enter with A.

All thought vanished when I entered the room and my idol, no, more like God, was seated before me, crouched in his typical pose, staring blankly forward. My entrance appeared to go unnoticed, but after awhile his coal gaze flicked lazily toward me. An audible gasp was heard, some strange combination of my own adoration and L's shock of finally seeing my bloody gaze. The emotion was fleeting for him, obviously he had been previously informed, and his emotionless mask returned smoothly.

Our conversation composed mostly of talk of my grades and other trivial subjects. All was going well until he mentioned one word. A word that had haunted me. Something that I never wanted to hear.

"Back-up"

My reaction must have said it all to him. I was stunned, I was well aware of my place and the adults name for me. "Back-up" because that's what I was, A was the main project, the focus. I was just there in the case that anything should go wrong. I was used to the concept but no-one had stated it so openly before. My God… had just addressed me with that awful name. I felt warm tears stain my porcelain skin and my emotions finally caught up with me, the questions pouring out.

"L, am I not…. Good enough?"

His reaction was precise and emotionless, seeming almost rehearsed.

"I did not mean for it to be taken in such a way, however, you must realise that you are not-"

"NO! Don't say it! I know. But I tried so hard, I admired you, I wanted more than anything to impress you."

It was all too much. I fled. The door slammed close behind me and I ran, full pelt, outside into the extensive garden, my safe-place. No adult could find me there if I didn't want them to.

That's how I found myself here in the sunrise of the next day in this 'beautiful' landscape.

Sitting there had indeed calmed me, as it always did. It was enough for me to realise that A would most likely be looking for me -he was all I cared for now, so I'd better be good to him- and I descended from my resting place in the tree to a rather odd sight. At the base of the tree was a small pile of raven black feathers. I quickly scanned around for any sign of where it may have fallen from but found none, so I returned my attention to it. It lay awkwardly, almost motionless but as I crept around to examine it two eyes of jet black locked onto me. As I gazed into the depths I saw deep sorrow and helplessness, two emotions I was immediately drawn to, most likely because of my recent experience, but in any case I felt forced to help it.

I carried the small creature inside the home in the folds of my jacket –Wammy always told me I should wear it, I suppose it did come in handy- and deposited it carefully on my bed in mine and A's shared room. I turned and slouched into the bathroom tossing my clothes carelessly aside, like any other child and took my ritual shower. Exiting in my usual attire of plain black, long sleeved shirt and jeans, I found A crouched beside the bed, intently examining the bundle which contained my latest interest. He was well used to me bringing home items of unknown origin and things that otherwise interested me but I don't think I had ever before brought home something quite so… alive. As I approached he threw a glance at me, a questioning look placed on his beautiful shapely features. I'm pretty sure I looked completely gormless for about ten seconds until reality came crashing down upon me once again. I shook my head, get a grip! He's talking!

"The bird's wing is broken BB"

And as he said it the little bundle awoke and staggered clumsily to its feet, dragging its right wing behind it. –Thank you , I would never have managed that deduction myself!- I almost blurted this out until I looked at him… then my mind stopped working again.

"I know, so he can't care for himself...umm... I found him in the garden, he's abandoned… he has nothing."

"He'll fit right in"

And with those harsh words he turned and left, moving without his usual spring, instead almost trudging. In hindsight I should have gone after him, chased him till he told me what on earth was going on, but I was stunned, never had A been so cynical. He was a sandy haired, lanky child, whose outrageous hair and attitude would stun anyone, but his smile is what captured me; it was dazzling expression which often rendered me completely unable to speak.

In the days following this incident A became more and more reserved, barely entering our room for anything other than a few precious hours of sleep and spending all his free time in the library. That once enchanting smile had become a saddening memory and it was almost as though he had left me completely.


	7. Parole Notice

**Parole Notice**

I, among others have been 'selected' for parole. At the moment it is still being considered, however I believe that, due to my crimes, I shall not be permitted parole unless L has a hand in my 'freedom' -more like demise- Should I be released I know it will be his doing, if only to explain my crimes, or to help solve another case. During my time in my 'haven' I have had much opportunity to think, as well as observe my surroundings. I have established that due to the density of the material separating me from the light I will not be able to access it -not with the amateur tools that I could collect here- and have, many times wondered about my roommate... or lack of. However what most interests me are the fights. They do not appear to be uncommon here but when they do break out it creates havoc, an excellent opportunity for me to sneak any items to, from and otherwise around my room and the complex whilst preying eyes are not fixed on me. In this way I have managed to obtain a total of two sharp objects -of which both were taken from me shortly after I acquired them, but not without me doing some damage first-, six jars of jam -very easy to take, but nothing particularly useful about them, apart from the deliciousness of the substance- and an assortment of other items with which I have constructed a small black bird, something that, I hate to say it, comforts me. In the later days of Wammys I found that he was the only thing that made me 'happy.' He distracted me from the outside world. He was my substitute for what I was missing, love, care, attention. Perhaps pouring all my emotions into that thing, and other obsessions like it –A- just made my less likely to open up to other people, maybe that's why I became so isolated. Perhaps that's why I started to hold onto them quite so tight or why I valued them so far over anything else.


	8. Flashback cont

_/Flashback continued/_

One night, far later than rules permitted, A entered our room and fell onto his bed. By now I had become extremely concerned about his behaviour. It was obsessive, he didn't stop studying to eat, drink or sleep. He trudged in and collapsed onto his bed and I decided I could not let this continue any longer. I approached him and laid my hand over his in a customary gesture of care between us. His eyes flicked towards me seeming glazed. I knelt down to speak to him and as I did so my hand brushed against his wrist. I felt a warm liquid coating the inside and lacerated skin beneath. My eyes widened to saucers and my brain momentarily froze. A had cut himself. I almost recoiled and only stopped at the last moment. This was not something I could run from. I knelt to his level and whispered to him;

"A, why did you do this?"

"Need to… study more… be better" Came the mumbled reply.

"But A, you're the top of the class, best grades, first in line to become L! Who told you that you were not good enough?"

"L. He said to study more."

By this point tears were streaming down my porcelain cheeks. That bastard! Couldn't he tell A was already doing all he could? Yet as we spoke he was now forcing himself far past his breaking point just to keep up with the demands of an emotionless creature that could clearly not care less even if we died. I stayed kneeled next to him that night, whispering comforting words in his ears long after he fell asleep. That was when I began to foster such a strong sense of hatred towards the 'magnificent' L. That morning I bandaged A's arm and made sure he ate breakfast before he returned to the library.

This routine continued for over two weeks, with me becoming desperate that A should do himself no more harm, whilst causing myself self-inflicted insomnia as I cared for him. Whilst all this was going on my pet was not forgotten, the little black bird that had alerted me to A's predicament was perched beside me at all times. Its wing healing slowly and dull, helpless eyes becoming emotive and cheerful. Often on those late nights where I slept beside A the beautiful creature would be the only thing that I had for comfort. I could not rely on anyone, I was strong, I was supportive… I was broken.

Eventually, one night my body could handle no more and I sunk into sleep. I suppose I should have known what would happen next, however when I awoke nearly an entire day later to an empty bed beside me I broke down. A had taken his chance and left Wammys forever. Workers and others may search for him for weeks but they would return empty handed, using his intelligence A would leave no clues behind. I knew this, and I could not stay in that place any longer. So I left. I left the only life I had ever had, not long after my precious A and hoped that the world would forget me, so I could sink into the never-ending darkness.

/End Flashback/

The bird became my only companion for the various crimes I committed, including those I was caught for, and the many that were never discovered. He became an even more integral part of my life and was the only thing that kept me alive at some points. But before I came to this hell hole I released him, it was not fair to keep an object of such happiness and beauty in a place such as this. I'm so glad I did, we would both have suffered so much more if he was here.


	9. The News

**The News**

I sat in my cell, alone, silent. I had just been given the news that parole was not granted; L must not require my help. Not that I'd want to help him anyway, but it might have been refreshing to torture my mentor and perhaps even kill him. Not without a stone solid alibi obviously, didn't want to be shot by the government he was helping at the time. But to be honest with you I had almost forgotten all about it, been living in the past. I can't help but wonder if I could have done anything more to save A. I don't even know if he's alive! I sighed, I can't believe I'm becoming like this. My madness and blind rage drove me to commit those murders, I needed to make L realise that he had misjudged A and myself, and that he should regret everything, to make his façade melt, but I only succeeded in doing that to myself

_~sigh~_

Living in the past.


	10. Rebellion

**Rebellion**

All hell broke loose today. Inmates shouting at anyone who dared get close. It was a day where the damned rebelled against hell itself without a care for the consequences. It was pitiful really. Usually I would have rejoiced in the knowledge hay havoc was being caused but now, it was more sadness. This wasn't for the fun or to make a point. This was desperation, people crying, baying, screaming, shouting, anything to attract attention, to make them heard. Pointless. Plus with everything in this state I couldn't enter my memories again. They seemed to be my life now, living in the past.

_"Live everyday now, I'll never wake up and think it's all a waste. "_

A had said that, before the 'incident.' That's what I had to call it now, that day L visited. I couldn't bear to think about life afterwards. It had all been so good, my life was looking up. I had a friend, I had a role-model, all the jam I could eat, no-one ordering me around and I was second in line to be one of the most powerful people in the world. I should have known it was all too good to be true. Maybe I was missing something? A seemed to have known that it would not last forever so he had lived every day to the fullest and became and became very annoyed –huge understatement- if he was not permitted to do so, which was quite often due to his antics and overall cheeky behaviour.

_~profanities echo in the background~_

Ugh! I can't help it, I'm backtracking continually.

This is my place, havoc, destruction, death, panic. This is what I used to live for, the look in my victims eyes, the satisfaction I should be loving it! But it's different when you're on the other side, when its you suffering, suddenly it's not as great a feeling. This place, this box, is stripping away what I was and my personality. .bit. I don't know how long I'll last, but for now I'll eat in the box, sit in the box, stay in the box.

I'll die in the box.


	11. Descent Into Madness

**Descent into Madness**

I wanted out, _now._

I couldn't take it, I wouldn't! My past was haunting me. Never before had I experienced this, I had always been doing something, killing, surviving, just anything to keep my mind off it. I couldn't live a second without contemplating my actions. I wouldn't talk to anyone, wouldn't eat for fear of doing something id regret or link me back to my past. I could see what was happening, I was descending into the madness that had consumed me before I committed the murders. With nothing to do and revenge on my mind I had acted, whereas now there was nothing to attract my attention other than my own thought. I couldn't stop thinking! My guards had tried to help, for they were only human and did not want to see others suffer. They offered me one item, my favourite item. Jam. This was indeed tempting for awhile until I remembered why I had taken to eating it in the first place. It reminded me of blood. Such an alluring substance, it was death and life all at once. It was required to live but often only presented itself in death. However this miracle only served now to remind me of my victims… My failures. I had never called them victims before, I used to perceive them as … sacrifices. Sacrifices to a justified cause. But no longer, now I had seen their suffering. They were indeed victims.

Anyone could tell I was cracking; my entire persona was falling to pieces. It was only a matter of time.


	12. Final Resort

**Final Resort**

It was a last ditch attempt. Obviously they are aware I am running out of options and would try something desperate pretty soon. I had been told I was to have a room-mate, finally. They had not trusted me until now but, in this state, I think they believed I was more danger to myself than others. He was to arrive this afternoon which had, already, taken my mind on a slightly less dark path. I had taken to finding out about him from the guards, who were more than happy to tell me the little they knew, though apparently information about my new roommate was scarce. All they knew was what he had done at the prison. He had been here from a relatively young age and actually become a valuable asset of the prison, even helping the running of the place. For this reason most avoided him, which was the reason of the lack of information, though I couldn't blame them. You wouldn't want to anger someone with so much power. I could see why he was being sent to help me. If all else fails send in the top guys and hope it all works out –I smirked to myself- If he's a pushover then perhaps I can get to the superiors and see what I can do, and if not I can always annoy him and see if he'll beat me up… hey, best case scenario maybe he'll kill me?


	13. Last Note

**Last Note**

As I was waiting for my room-mate to arrive my eyelids droops and I settled myself into a corner of my box. I was preparing to sink into a semi-conscious state some may call 'dosing' when a thin, pristine, white envelope slid through the food hatch in my door. Tilting my head I roused myself and examined it closely. Never in my time here had I received any sort of communication with the outside world. This letter was most likely the cleanest thing I had seen in the 8 years I had spent here, it evidently had not been here long. I crouched and clambered over to it, carefully picking it up between my thumb and forefinger before flipping it over. Printed perfectly on the top side of the letter was a black L. My blood ran cold and I shook, my crimson gaze widening to make me seem like some sort of demonic creature. This was… unexpected. To say the least. I opened it with trembling hands and read the enclosed letter.

**Beyond,**

**My apologies for everything. _I_ hope that what happens next will allow you to recover at least somewhat from what you have been put through. _I_ believe you know that Wammys house is still active? Then you should know that my replacement will soon be taking over from me. As and when this happens _I_ will be freed of my duties and able to do as _I_ please. Of course _I_ will continue solving cases under a different Alias, and assist my successors however _I_ may require some help. Consider it.**

**_I_ hope we may meet in the future.**

**~Lawliet.**

Stunned. Stunned would be the word to describe what I felt. I had written to L all those years ago but only because I was asked to. That he would ever write to me was… impossible. But he had, and he had apologised, admitted he was wrong. L never did that. He was emotionless, he was ruthless, he was… not L anymore I realised. he must have developed these qualities to ensure he could function in his work, but if he was taking a break then he would not need them. That stuff about not being L? I didn't believe it for a second, that was the guys life, not even his bone-headed successors would take that from him. But he seemed genuine about not taking on every case thrown his way. But what was that about 'what happens next'?

…

My new roommate? No, surely not, he would not know about that, he was a world-wide famous detective working on multiple cases with hundreds of deaths and billions of pounds at stake to different government agencies. –yeah I know, no pressure right?- He wouldn't be keeping track of me.

These thoughts swirled about my head and my eyes drooped, I was overwhelmed and hadn't slept in what felt like forever. Hey, eventually even insomniacs have to crash. I sunk slowly into unconsciousness with the feeling that I was missing something and almost jolted awake again when I realised what it was,

'I hope we may meet in the future.'


	14. Reunion

**Reunion**

_~knock knock~_

I awoke from my slumber to a pounding echoing through my cell. Then quickly wished I hadn't. Not only was the noise deafening, with it came the assurance that they had not forgotten me nor were they willing to leave me in peace. I was to meet my new roommate, now. Finally the knocking ceased and a very cautious looking jailer entered the room, to be confronted by myself slunk in the corner my head firmly buried in my arms. Once he had established I was not likely to do anything I heard footsteps echo behind him and my new roommate entered. Shortly after the door shut with a resounding clang and silence followed.

This was the kind of silence that ensues if you put a group of young children who do not know each other in a room, I'm sure you know of it, you have most likely experienced the same. It is a tense mood with expectation laced throughout. This awkwardness had lasted for no longer than a minute when suddenly I felt footsteps approaching and then a body settle next to me. I refused to respond. When I did so he leaned in and whispered these words to me

"Cheer up BB. You're making it seem like you don't want to see me."

I gasped, that voice, it was the voice of … no. You're deluding yourself. He's gone, long gone. As if to reassure myself I spoke out loud.

"Keep calm, it can't be him, this is a dream."

A melodious laugh echoed through the room

"Dreaming about me Beyond? I'm not sure that's appropriate… how often does this happen?"

I could hear the smirk in his voice, and I couldn't help myself. I raised my head and saw the most welcoming thing I have ever seen. A.

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't. I laughed. And laughed and laughed. I laughed until my sides hurt and I was gasping for air and all the while I was echoed by the same beautiful, melodious noise I remembered. This couldn't be happening, this was nigh-on impossible. But I wasn't going to argue. My entire life was impossible, one more event like this couldn't hurt.

By the time I was finished I felt better than I had in my entire life. I couldn't care less about… anything. A was here, with me. I gazed into his eyes, my own merriment reflected back at me and threw my arms around him.

" I missed you so much…"

"And I you Beyond, and I you"

He placed his arms around me and beamed that wonderful smile.


End file.
